Catch Me If You Can
by somethingaboutbee
Summary: "Every girl here wants me!" "Prove it" "Is that a challenge?" "TRY and resist me Granger" "Dream on, Draco" "Oh boy, he's much too close" "IS THAT GRANGER? WITH MALFOY?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Please note that this story begins at the start of the school year after the downfall of Voldemort. Hermione and Co. are repeating their seventh year now the war is over. Dumbledore and Fred are still alive!**

**For anyone who might actually be reading this, I update regularly, providing you review to let me know you're reading :P**

**Disclaimer: If I was J. K. Rowling, I would not be sharing Draco with anyone ;)) All I own is the plot and a couple of characters here and there :D**

**...**

**Prove It**

"It's just a fact, Granger. Whether they care to admit it or not, every girl in this school wants me. Saying that, most have already had me. The unfortunate, remaining few can only dream."

Hermione Granger glared at the tall, smirking, blond-haired boy in front of her, who was leaning back in his seat, his arms folded lazily across his chest.

"Is that so?" She replied in a waspish voice, her eyes sharply boring in to his own. He stared back unflinchingly.

They were both currently locked in the Head-student compartment on the train back to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. They had been instructed to 'settle their differences' on the way, in order to begin the year on a clean slate. Perhaps that was asking too much of them.

Hermione's breathing was shallow, her face burning and her knuckles white. She was gripping her wand so tightly her veins were almost visible under the thin, pale skin of her hands.

"Of course. But you already know that." Draco confirmed in a lazy voice, the smirk never once faltering under her glare.

"To know something, Malfoy, it has to have been proven." Hermione quipped, putting extra emphasis on the 'proven' part, with the tiniest hint of triumph seeping into her voice. Draco Malfoy raised a perfectly formed brow, his smirk widening.

"Are you challenging me, Granger?" He administered her a lethal grin. The one he used on 'every girl in the school'. It guaranteed his position as Hogwarts' most dangerous boy-toy.

"It's hardly a challenge if you know it's already true." Hermione bit back sharply, seemingly immune to such charms. "Besides. I know of at least one girl who wouldn't go near you with a ten foot broomstick." Draco's eyes flashed when she said this.

"That shouldn't be too difficult to overcome."

"Prove it." Hermioned retorted snipely. She was well aware that she had recklessly just challenged Malfoy into trying to seduce her. But she was also well aware of the fire coarsing through her veins at that very moment. There is no way Draco Malfoy would be able to counteract seven years of loathing. Her resistance merely fueled Draco's persistance however, because his eyes were burning with the anticipation of a challenge he is sure to complete.

"Believe me. I will."

...

It was the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Going back to school after the War was a means of not only finding closure, but also of starting afresh. Learning to put aside differences seemed easier in the outside world, now that there was seemingly no greater threat than one's ego. So surely, laying prejudices between school-peers aside should be a piece of cake?

"They are just Houses, Malfoy! And as Head Girl, I must insist that you look beyond your prejudices and work with me, not against me, or so help me, I will hex you to smithereens." Hermione warned with a seal of promise in her tone. They were stood alone, facing each other in Professor McGonagal's office, seething at the realisation that, as a means of improving relations within the student body, Houses were to be dismissed for the first time in Hogwarts' history.

"Whoever organised this ridiculous rule is fighting a losing battle!" Draco retorted. Hermione glowered at him furiously, but couldn't help silently agreeing. The fact of the matter was, there is no way the Slytherin's would co-operate.

"Rest assured, Malfoy that if you do not at least attempt to co-operate with me, I will ensure that you do so by force." Hermione threatened Draco impatiently. Why hadn't she kept her wand in her robes?

"Is that so?" The long, mocking drawl of the silver-eyed Slytherin replied tauntingly, fighting a smirk. He was finding their fiery debate amusing now, as he had done when Hermione initiated her challenge on the train. Who better to mess with, than Granger - that swotty know it all who'd dared to punch him in third year?

Draco was never content unless he was up to something that could possibly cause mayhem - girls usually the main cause. He liked to consider himself as a snake - girls as his prey; He never cared about them, but the capture was always fun. Most the girl's he'd gone after were easy though. If his history was anything to go by, those who put up the biggest fight at the start, were generally the ones who really fell the fastest. He should have kept a tally really, he thought idly. It gave him certain satisfaction that he could get any girl he wanted, half of whom he barely remembered the first name of.

"You don't want to test me Malfoy." Hermione warned coldly. He was simply begging for a dual, and she was more than willing to comply. Dumbledore should have seen this coming. There's no way a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could work together in harmony for a whole year.

"You know, most girls would be on their knees, worshipping my feet by now, if they knew they were to spend the year working soley with me." Draco fired back at her goadingly. The thrill he was beginning to feel at the prospect of bagging _this_ particular girl, took him back to how his player-like games had made him feel when he first realised the power he held over the female population at Howarts. Powerful. It had never crossed his mind how many hearts he'd broken, only how many he'd stolen. He was practically a God to the Slytherin's.

He continued to dig the knife into Hermione's ego just a tiny bit deeper, by adding, "And here _you_ are, of all people, shooting insults at me, even going so far as to threaten me!"

Hermione's face flooded with colour as she analysed what he'd said with disgust. "Well, if there's one thing you will learn this year, it's that I am not like _'most other girls'_-" She paused, glaring at him pointedly. "I am your equal and you will treat me as such or I will demand that Professor Dumbledore give your role to a more deserving candidate."

"As amusing as it would be to watch a mudblood such as yourself try to single-handedly change school policy, I really do have more important things to be doing. If you'd excuse me." He half-bowed, sneering at her with his lips curled upwards to show his sharp, white teeth in what could only have been the infamous Malfoy smirk, before gliding straight passed her and exiting the office, making a beeline for the Great Hall to begin their last ever Welcome Feast.

...

"Unbelievable!"

"How could Dumbledore do that?"

"Malfoys mummy probably pleaded to Dumbledore, there's no other explanation!"

"What about Harry?"

Hermione nodded as her friends all fired shocked questions at her, having just been informed of their new Head Boy. In the past, she'd had barely anything to do with Malfoy, and when she had unwittingly stumbled across him, it had always been with Harry and Ron. Knowing she'd be spending so much of the year working individually with him made her stomach clench in an uncomfortable way. He wasn't a nice person.

"Ron, I doubt very much that Mrs Malfoy had to beg Dumbledore to give Malfoy the role, and Neville, Dumbledore clearly had his reasons. He's trying to enhance inter-House relations this year." Hermione explained. The whole hall was buzzing with the kind of excitement that hadn't been heard in at least two years. Some Hufflepuff's had joined the Gryffindor table, the Ravenclaw's seemingly unbothered by joining either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Most Slytherin's remained in their usual places, looking as glum and scornful as ever. The first years had 'Sorted' themselves, having chosen to sit with the table that looked most appealing to them. They were each wearing standard black robes, no ties this year.

"I still say Harry should of been made Head Boy. He's practically royalty in the magical world - by having two of the_ 'Golden Trio'_-" Ginny made little finger gestures, "As Head students, what more inspiration for House-unity do we need? You guys are practically worshipped!" Ginny stated, earning a grin and half shrug from Harry.

"We are not practically worshipped, Ginny." Hermione protested, shaking her head at Harry's lack of modesty when it comes to anything deemed a compliment from Ginny.

Hermione spotted Draco himself sat between a tall, haughty looking boy she remembered as Blaise Zabini, and of course, pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. He was nodding at something Zabini was saying and it looked as though Pansy was trying to catch his attention by nudging his arm every so often. Malfoy seemed to be deliberately ignoring her, Hermione thought. Possible sensing someone watching him, Draco lifted his head, his eyes catching Hermione's for the briefest of seconds before she turned her attention wholey back to Ginny, only the faintest of blushes touching her cheeks.

"Well, good luck trying to whip Malfoy into submission." Ginny snorted, taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice, grinning.

"Oh please. If I can deal with Ron on an empty stomach, I am more than capable of dealing with Malfoy." Hermione retorted, starting to feel the first slight twinges of shame and embarrassment at how their previous two conversations had gone down.

"Yeah, yeah, Hermione." Ginny rolled her eyes and turned her attention onto Harry, as none other than Luna Lovegood drifted across and somehow appeared right between Hermione and Neville.

"Evening. Did everyone have a good summer?" She asked in her high, dreamy voice.

"Very good, thank you. And you?" Hermione replied somewhat formally. She had spent the summer at the Weasley's, having had no idea where to begin in finding her parents again after the War. Harry had joined them halfway through the summer too, having spent the first few weeks at Godric's Hollow alone to allow him time to come to terms with everything that had happened that year. Seeing Luna and even Neville again made Hermione feel awkward and slightly tense. They had been through a lot together and it was strange knowing that all they had to do now, was be normal. Did any of them really know what 'normal' is?

"It was eventful. My father found a rather rare nest of cotton shingle eggs. Apparently if you swallow one if gives you the most peculiar sensation of your insides being wrapped in cotton wool. Of course, one of the side effects is presumed to be growing a cotton beard so I didn't try one. Although, I'm not sure anyone actually has tried one before, so we can't be sure there are any side effects at all."

They each sat there in silence a moment, trying to make sense of whatever it was Luna had just said, when a throat cleared. Professor Dumbledore had stood, and was smiling at them all, his half moon spectacles perching on the tip of his nose.

"To our new students, welcome! To the rest of you, including those repeating seventh year, welcome back!" Everyone grinned, full with the excessive but delicious food from the feast as Dumbledore began his speech with the usual.

"Some things never change, eh?" Ron muttered quietly, causing Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna to grin in appreciation. Normality is what they had been hoping for.

"As you are all aware, this year there is no Sorting." A few of the students began murmuring at this, but Dumbledore continued, smiling, with his eyes twinkling. "Whilst we can not change the past, we do not have to make it our future."

"Come again?" Ron hissed to nobody in particular.

"We will not be considering you as Houses this year. You may keep your House dorms, but who ventures into them during the day is completely up to you."

"No way will we be letting a Slytherin into our common room!" Someone else sounded a few places away from Neville.

"Along with that, it will be compulsory that each and every one of you participate in Muggle Studies." At this, there was a minor uproar from the Slytherin area. Dumbledore appeared oblivious to them and concluded with, "We hope to improve the feeling of unity in the student body. And one last thing-" He cleared his throat humourously. "Romance is of course, a beautiful thing. However, do ensure that any secret rendezvous remains, of course, secret when lessons are taking place."

At this, he bowed his head, smiling, to a ripple of embarrassed or merely inspired chuckling across the students. "May our Head Girl and Boy please meet with Professor McGonagal at the end of the feast."

As he sat down, everyone began to resume their previous conversations.

"I wonder what McGonagal wants with you." Harry muttered to Hermione.

"I have no idea. It's exciting though, isn't it? I can't wait to get started this year! Think of all the organising we'll be responsible for!" Hermione replied, feeling giddy at the thought of new tasks to be getting on with. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Only you would think more work is a God-send." He chuckled fondly at his best friend as Ron grumbled about having eaten too much.

"Well, wish me luck." Hermione sang as the hall began to desert. When she reached McGonagal's office, Draco still hadn't arrived. Typical Malfoy, Hermione thought waspishly. If this was how he was planning to begin his new role, she may as well do the job herself.

"As much as I'm sure you'd love to go ahead as the sole Head student, I am here. Had a little trouble walking off a headache before I got here, but I wouldn't leave you to face Cat Lady alone."

"That 'Cat Lady' is known by Professor McGonagal to students, Mr Malfoy."

Hermione shot around, her eyes sending daggers at the smarmy-faced Slytherin now beside her. He didn't look put out by being overheard by their Professor, who had just as silently entered the office as he had. In fact, he smirked at his own cheek.

"I'd say I'm just an accomplished Occlumens, but seriously, it doesn't take a mind-reader to know you'd rather be here alone." Draco hissed into Hermione's ear, making her wonder whether he really had read her thoughts.

"Now, I'm sure you're both wondering why you are here, again." McGonagal began as both Hermione and Draco nodded. "Well, as Head students, it is general school policy that you share a dorm-"

"What? No way!"

"Not on Merlin's abnormally large beard!" They both protested immediately, looking horrified at the thought.

McGonagal just smiled grimly as if she didn't agree with what she was about to say next.

"Yes, both Professor _Snape_ and I had discussed the matter with Professor Dumblefore before-" At the mention of 'Snape', a tiny trace of sourness could be detected before she continued. "And it was decided that due to the current circumstances between you both, it might be asking too much to expect you to immediately put aside your differences and live in such close proximity to each other." Both Hermione and Draco let out a relieved sigh, neither wanting to even contemplate the horror of sharing a dorm!

"We have decided that, at least for the first half of the year, you will be given your own private, individual dorms that you and only you are to know the password to. Is that ok?" They both nodded in agreement, secretly overjoyed at their luck. "You may still spend time in your old House common rooms of course." McGonagal finished with an easier smile now.

Once they were dismissed, Hermione shot down the corridor as fast as she possibly could without resorting to running. Anything to get away from Malfoy and his stiflingly huge ego.

"Oi, Granger!" He called back. She subconsciously slowed, but not enough that she would allow him to catch up. She was merely intrigued by what he had to say. She almost lost her balance when she felt him tred on the back of her shoe and turned around to adminish her sudden flare up of irritation on him in full force.

"What, Malfoy?" She half-yelled back, her brows contorted in frustration. He stared back, with glazed, idle eyes.

"Just wanted to let you know I like to lay in for as long as possible in the mornings, so you'll have to assign yourself to morning patrol of the Hall."

Hermione's jaw clenched. "Malfoy. If you can't be bothered to get your lazy arse out of bed to co-operate with me in a role that is supposed to be a privilege, then-"

"So it's settled then?" He interrupted her, agonisingly calmly. She merely closed her eyes in unwilling consent to prevent further conflict. Merlin knows they've had enough for one day. Who knows what he'll provoke her into doing next.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." She replied, her voice strained with the pent-up irritance she was forcing herself to control. As she got to the bottom of the staircase, she heard Malfoy reply,

"I always did like playing catch."

Wait. He wasn't serious about their little _discussion_ earlier... Was he?

...

**So... For a taster, what do you think?**

**If you want more, I'll need a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Testing My Patience**

"Late, Miss Granger?" Snape's voice was thick with mocking and sarcasm. "Care to explain to the rest of the class why it is that our Head Girl is late to her first lesson of the year? Does your new position suddenly make you above such simplicities as time keeping?" He continued to mock, each word being drawn out simply for effect.

Hermione's cheeks reddened.

"Sorry, Professor." She looked down at her hands, feeling the stubborn heat in her cheeks, the eyes of the rest of the class firmly on her back. Beside her, Harry nudged her but she just shook her head, waiting for the punishment.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Imagine that? Head Girl losing housepoints." A ripple of derisive laughter resounded throughout the dungeons. Bloody Slytherin's, Hermione thought bitterly. Ron was right yesterday - some things never change.

"Sir, she-" Harry began, in defense of his friend.

"Mr Potter. Do not make that twenty points." Snape drawled quietly, his dark eyes fixed upon Harry's determined face.

"Just leave it, Harry." Hermione hissed, internally groaning at her friend's reckless need to argue even the slightest injustice. Couldn't he just... Let it be for once? He'd land a detention during the first lunch back at school if he wasn't careful.

Just then, there was a loud resounding echo, as none other than Draco Malfoy waltzed idly into the dungeon, a small smirk on his face. Hermione was going to... Well she wasn't going to kill him. But she was going to hex him. Probably using Ginny's speciality - the bat bogey hex. Not only did she have to do the morning Patrol of the Hall alone, but also had to lie to Professor McGonagal about Draco's whereabouts when she inquired as to where he was during their Head-student meeting. Draco had missed some very intriguing news, Hermione thought rather smugly to herself.

"Afternoon, Mr Malfoy." Snape greeted, his tone still mocking but not to the extent of cruelty as it had been with Hermione. He was going to get away with it, Hermione thought bitterly as Malfoy sat in his usual seat at the back. Snape was going to let him off with a warning!

"Now, today we will be brewing a very simple colour-enhancing potion."

How very typical. Hermione noticed the smug grin Draco shot at his fellow Slytherin's.

"Late again, Draco? What's the excuse this time?" Blaise Zabini asked, having partnered himself up with Draco this time, to prevent either of them being landed with... _her_.

"Oh, Draco, I think I'm doing it wrong." Pansy tittered in a very fake little-girl's voice. Draco caught Blaise's eye and they nodded in a silent agreement. They would have to get rid of her for good this year. Can't have her clinging on like a useless flobberworm again.

"Did you add the shrivelfig leaves yet?" Blaise asked, adding a long, drawn out sigh simply for good measure. Pansy frowned. "Better to add a few, that way you'll get a greater colour." Blaise added lazily. Draco merely folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, watching in amusement.

"Oh. Right you are, Blaise." Pansy nodded, adding not the specified one, but three of the rubber-like leaves to the potion. "Erm, Blaise? It's a bit of strange colour, don't you think? It's-" There was a sudden high-pitched shriek as the contents of the potion exploded violently in her face. The whole class shot around, staring at the source of the explosion in a mixture of amusement and mocking. Pansy Parkinson had never been particularly popular, even within her own House.

"Blaise Zabini, I'm going to kill you!" Pansy screeched, feeling her sticky hair. Draco's couldn't help but laugh too, as Blaise burst into loud, raucous laughter.

"My mistake, Pansy, the shrivelfig isn't supposed to be added until the end. Oops." Blaise spluttered.

"Miss Parkinson, if you can't even brew a simple colour enhancing potion which I expect even first years to accomplish, you are sadly out of luck if you wish pass your N.E.W.T this year." Snape drawled, having appeared like the bat he resembles, out of nowhere before their table, eyeing Pansy in distain.

"Nice look, Parkinson." Draco added, with mirth in his silver eyes.

"Well hello there Weaselette - what a surprise to see you in this class!" Blaise spluttered. Pansy's potion-drenched hair, face and upper body were gradually turning a sickly orange shade. If possible, she blushed, her cheeks turning a more vibrant shade of orange.

Somewhere nearer the front of the classroom, a very indignant Ron muttered "Git", not taking too kindly the regular knocks on his family he faced from the Slytherin's.

"I'm actually not that big a fan of huge, orange freckles." Draco snorted, referring to the large splodges across Pansy's cheeks. Her lower lip was quivering and her whole body was shaking, though no one was quite sure whether this was because she was mortified or purely angry at the momentary humiliation.

"If you are quite done trying to destroy my classroom, I'd be heading to the Hospital Wing immediately. Unless of course, you'd rather stay looking like a Weasley impersonator all day." The tips of Ron's ears turned red as Snape continued to mock his student, more amused at the girl's stupidity than worried for his classroom. Indeed, with the Gryffindor's in his class - namely Finnigan, Potter and Weasley - a cauldron blowing up was practically guaranteed.

Pansy let out another high pitched wail as the rest of the class continued to snort and snigger with laughter, before storming out of the dungeons, slamming the door with a loud boom. Draco caught Hermione's eye, purely accidently, and smirked. She gave him her worst look before turning deliberately away from him, refusing to catch his gaze again. If that's how he treats girls, he's got another thing coming if he thinks she's going to let him play whatever game he seems to want to play with her, she thought determinedly.

As the lesson was dismissed, Harry, Ron and Hermione escaped the cold, dark dungeons.

"Who does Malfoy think he is?" Hermione burst once they were out of earshot of the Slytherin's. "He's Head Boy! He should be setting an example for the rest of the school, not waltzing in to lessons late. He doesn't even get punished for it!"

"Malfoy's a prat, 'Mione. What do you expect?" Ron replied, still annoyed by the Weasley jokes he had endured that lesson.

They headed their separate ways, onwards to their next lesson, Hermione still grumbling beneath her breath, Ron still red-faced out of offense.

Hermione had Arithmacy and was annoyed to discover Draco did too.

"Anyone would think you're stalking me, Granger." Draco drawled, speed stepping a little until he was exactly in line with Hermione's paces.

"Considering you had to hurry up the corridor to catch up with me, surely I should be thinking the same thing about you?" Hermione replied coldly, before turning and shooting an almost life-like impression of the infamous Malfoy smirk in his own direction.

"Easy there, Granger. Imitation may be the most sincere form of flattery but I wasn't aware you were quite so... _Spellbound_ by me."

"Really Malfoy, I can take a subtle hint. If you needed help deflating your ego all you had to do was ask."

"Oh really? And how exactly would you go about that? Pick a time, so it doesn't pass me by, you know, so I can fit it into my schedule. I wouldn't want to miss you make a fool of yourself. I may even record it."

Hermione snorted derisively. "What schedule would that be exactly? I doubt very much you even have one, Malfoy."

Draco's lips widened across his pearly teeth. "I might do. You don't know for a fact that I don't."

"I trust that you don't." Hermione strolled straight through the classroom door, swinging it backwards before Draco could get through.

She had completely forgotten to tell him about the meeting with Professor McGonagal that morning.

At the end of Arithmacy, Hermione headed upwards, meeting Ginny on her way to the moving staircase. She was accompanied by Luna, and Hermione was surprised to see Luna had abandoned her tie.

"Luna! Where's your tie?" Hermione asked before she could help herself. Luna looked at them all, smiling distantly.

"Oh, well I decided to give it to one of the House elves. I actually grew quite fond of one of them. She was wonderful last year when we were hiding out in the Room of Requirement. She even brought us little swats, you know, to keep the wrackspurt away. Anyway, there's really no need for ties now. Professor Dumbledore did say there are no Houses this year." By that point, Harry and Ron had joined them.

"Right you are, child. You know, back in my day what House we were placed in didn't seem nearly as important. In fact, I may have been placed in Gryffindor but most of the best lovers were all from Slytherin... I can still remember to this day, how exciting and..." Piped up a rather nosy portrait of a woman dressed in red, a huge feather bonnet strapped to her head as she continued to recall some of her many _romantic _adventures during her own Hogwarts days.

Ron snorted with laughter then. "I didn't realise portraits still thought about _that_. And with a Slytherin? I think I'd rather take my chances with a skrewt."

Hermione however, felt surprised. As much as she quite liked the idea of no Houses, she was also proud of her Gryffindor status, and wasn't sure she was so willing to part ways with it as Luna was of her Ravenclaw status. As two giggling girls by the names of Pavarti and Lavendar crossed them on the stairs, Ginny sighed. Lavender may have had an infatuation with Ron during his sixth year, but her glances were focused soley on Harry when they passed this time.

"Come on, this way 'Mione. We'll be late if we don't hurry." With that, Ginny all but pulled Hermione's arm through one of the doors leading to Charms, and groaned. "Lavender is the most pitiful excuse for a female I have ever had the misfortune to cross. Remind me again what my brother saw in her?"

Finally, lunch time arrived. Hermione had still not had an opportunity to warn Draco of their new responsibilities. Finding him already seated at the Slytherin table, along with his fellow Slytherin cronies, she groaned.

An owl it'd be then.

_Malfoy. _

_As you so idly remained in bed this morning, you missed an extremely important meeting with Professor McGonagal. _

_It is the Head Girl and Boy's responsibility to run Practical Muggle Studies club this year._

_There will be one lesson a week, the first beginning tomorrow. _

_If, as I so dearly hope, we do not happen to bump into each other beforehand, I am warning you now:_

_DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES BE LATE._

_Hermione._

Hermione watched as the large, impressive tawny owl landed in front of Draco. He glanced up at her and raised a brow, recognising the Head students' official private male service before him. Being a Head student definitely had its perks. As he untied the letter, Hermione turned away.

Pansy Parkinson was seated a couple of seats away from Draco, finally back to her usual, bland self. She eyed Hermione in a way that warned "go near my man and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do". As if Hermione would willingly go near Malfoy in the first place, she rolled her eyes internally. The War may be over, but the conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin definitely was not. The Slytherin's took any and every excuse they could to mess with their opposing House. Draco's game with Hermione was sure to be no different.

"Malfoy teaching Muggle Studies? This should be a laugh. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow, I could do with a laugh." Ron scoffed, Hermione having just retold Harry, Ron and Ginny about McGonagal's meeting that morning.

"He'll be learning how to behave like a Muggle during some of the sessions too." Hermione grinned, contemplating Draco trying to switch on plugs. This is one club he will not be liking.

"So, when do you reckon you'll be starting Quidditch try outs this year, Harry?" Ron asked, before scooping a large forkful of steak pie into his mouth, chewing loudly. Harry, who was seated next to Ginny shrugged.

"Don't know. Soon though, we want to get a head start this year." Harry replied. Hermione rolled her eyes. Why was it, her two best friends could always bring a conversation back around to that blasted sport? Honestly, did they think of anything else? As Ron swallowed even louder, Hermione thought there was probably one other topic that crossed their minds more often. Food.

"I reckon we'll have a good shot now McLaggen's gone." Ron declared, much to Ginny's amusement.

"Really Ron, a good shot at what? You being Keeper again? Now that Hermione's out of people to Confund you mean?" Hermione's eyes widened pointedly at Ginny. Ron did not know about the Confunding incident during their last Quidditch try-outs.

"What's that about Confunding?" Ron frowned as Harry sat back, looking smug. He had always found Hermione's interference in the last try-outs humourous to say the least.

"Er-" Hermione was saved the trouble of replying, as the huge tawny owl swooped down in front of her.

_Granger,_

_Let it be said that you must never mess with a man and his sleep._

_No way in hell will I be teaching bloody Muggle Studies, that is out of the question!_

_Enjoy that one on your own._

_Draco_

_P.S - What's with the owl, by the way? I don't bite. Well, unless you want me to..._

Hermione felt herself blush when she read his reply, and regretted more than anything, winding him up on the train. It was common knowledge that Draco got everything and anything he wanted. She wasn't quite sure how he achieved it, but he did. She wasn't looking forward to any stupid stunts he might pull regarding herself. Hopefully, so long as she kept her distance, he'd get bored and go back to ignoring her (at best) again.

Draco couldn't help smirking at her reply.

_My sending an owl had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with you, merely fear that those pigs you call friends might mistake me for food if I went anywhere near your table. _

_Seriously, have you seen their table manners recently?_

_Professor Dumbledore will be monitoring our first lesson, so yes Malfoy, you will be there._

_Hermione_

She was right, two fellow seventh year boys (both a year younger than Draco, who among many others, had decided to repeat the year) were gobbling their food down at a ridiculous speed, spilling it down their robes as they guffawed and shouted jokes at one another.

"What's up with Granger sending you owls?" Blaise asked lazily, several other Slytherin's turning around at the mention of the infamous Granger's name. Draco shrugged, still smirking.

"Head duties." He answered immediately, knowing his vague reply would rile up his best friend.

"Yeah right. What is she really owling you about?" Blaise persisted.

Draco merely grinned. Most would call it callous. Draco preferring the term 'well practiced'.

"We're just playing a little game of tag. This ones a bit more of a challenge but it's still within arms reach, I'm sure." He explained, his tone of light, controlled amusement. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You mean, she's the next pawn." He stated, all too knowingly. "Couldn't you have at least gone for one of the thick ones? They generally get over it quicker." Draco raised his brows at his friend.

"Are you suggesting pity for Granger?" Draco challenged. Blaise snorted.

"I don't pity Gryffindor's, Draco, particularly Granger." He added, his tone slightly colder at the mention of Hermione's name. "But from past experience, messing with the Gryffindor's is usually more trouble than it's worth. Baring in mind, you picked Potter's best friend."

"That is the general point, Blaise. Besides, the feisty ones are the most fun."

Draco was remembering the two girls that Blaise had tried dating at the same time during their fifth year. In secret, of course. Whilst the Slytherin's found it hilarious to go messing with the Gryffindor girls, the Gryffindor's could up up a hefty fight when they wanted to. Once they had found out about the situation, Blaise was supporting a rather odd case of recurring boils for at least a week before one third year Gryffindor saw pity on Blaise and corrected the embarrassing hex.

_Defensiveness usually comes hand in hand with denial, so I'll assume it does have something to do with you trying to resist me._

_Let me wish you good luck with that - you'll need it._

_Fine, I'll be there._

_Unless... You could always lie for me... You know, like you did to McGon's this morning._

_Draco_

Hermione glared across the tables at Draco, who actually had the audacity to wink at her! How had he found out about her covering for him, anyway?

"Hermione, we better make a move, lessons start in five." Harry muttered, nudging Hermione in the side.

"Oh, it is that time already?" Hermione replied, surprised, as she tore her glare away from Draco's face.

As Draco watched her strolling passed the Slytherin table with her friends, deliberately ignoring him, the owl swooped back down before him one last time.

_Malfoy,_

_Not only did I learn how to perfect the bat bogey hex this summer._

_I also learnt the crab crying hex._

_I wouldn't tempt me, if you know what's good for you._

_Hermione_

Draco's eyes widened as he contemplated what _this_ particular hex might do. He'd have to make sure Granger didn't have a wand anywhere near her, next time she threatened to hex him.

**V**

**Thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys are the best ever!**

**If you would like more, please review and let me know :))**

**Love it, hate it, don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco, Will You Never Learn?**

A notice had been pinned onto the Gryffindor notice board first thing that morning.

"Harry, it's only the second day back, you can't be serious?" Hermione declared. Harry shrugged, stood side by side with the bushy haired witch, staring at the brightly coloured notice, which, with the help of one of Fred and George's magical quills, made some extremely rude suggestions about certain people who had already signed.

"'Mione. You don't understand." Harry turned to stare at her, his eyes blazing with seriousness. "This is Quidditch we're talking about!"

"I'm well aware what the sign up sheet is for, Harry." Hermione quipped, nudging her determined friend. "But it's the second day back and people are still settling in! Honestly Harry, don't you think it's a bit soon to start thinking of try outs?"

"It's never too soon to start try outs for Quidditch!" Hermione would never understand the boys' fascination with Quidditch. Even Ginny seemed obsessed with the damn sport.

Suddenly, a very freckly-faced, red-haired boy stumbled over to them.

"Blimey, getting up in time for lessons is easier said than done." He yawned, stretching his arms out before him.

"Morning, Ronald." Hermione greeted, as he joined them before the notice board.

"What are you doing here, 'Mione? Haven't you got 'Morning Patrol' or something?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Malfoy's doing it. I thought I would stop by here and walk to the Hall with you both." Hermione replied, the hint of a smirk crossing her face. She had sent one last owl to Draco the previous night to warn him that under no circumstances would she be doing Patrol again the following morning. It took far too long and made her late to her first lesson. She wasn't surprised that he never replied, but had warned him regardless, of the consequences of neglecting his duties. The threat of the crab crying hex seemed to scare Draco more than she thought it would, Hermione thought triumphantly.

A first year was reaching up to sign the board now. Harry sighed in resignation.

"There are eight teams this year. Eight! And I want to win! Which means try outs need to start as soon as possible! Otherwise all the best players will go to a different team!" Harry was beginning to sound like Wood now. Try outs hadn't even begun and he already sounded desperate!

"You had better get cracking if you want a team to beat mine. I've already put up flyers around the school." A voice sounded behind them. All three of them swung around, and were faced with none other than Ginny Weasley.

"_You_?" Ron suddenly sounded an awful lot less tired as he surveyed his sister is disbelief.

"Yes, me." Ginny grinned in amusement. Harry and Ron were just gawking at her, but Hermione smiled.

"Congratulations Ginny!"

"You've been made captain?" Ron demanded, his ears red.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she, Harry, Ginny and Ron turned and headed over to the portrait hole.

"Honestly Ron, you could at least sound happy for her." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. Ginny was grinning from ear to ear, probably pleased she now had the chance to prove what she's made of.

"There are no House teams this year. Eight of the best players from the previous games have been picked as Captains. It's down to us to put together the strongest team we can and we'll play each other for the cup as normal." Harry explained as they each made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So, who are the other Captains?" Ron asked before stumbling and grabbing Hermione by the arm.

"Ouch, Ron!" Hermione yelped, pulling her arm back instantly.

"That bloody cat! When is it gonna die already?" Ron grumbled, rubbing his leg impatiently. He had trodden on Mrs Norris' foot and reaped the consequences of doing so. Mrs Norris was lurking around their feet, following them down the stairs towards the Great Hall. "Even going down to breakfast it thinks we're breaking the rules."

"Well I'd expect that has a lot to do with the fact that you still haven't put your tie on yet, nor have you combed your hair, put your shoes on or got your books with you. There's really no wonder she's following after you. She's trained to spot these things you know." Hermione and Harry laughed fondly at Ron's incapability to function during the mornings.

"What were you saying about Captains Harry?" Ron ignored her, his ears slightly red. They had entered the Great Hall now. Hermione spotted Draco, accompanied by Blaise Zabini and another boy she had forgotten the name of strolling along down the 'Ravenclaw' table. She noticed they didn't do half as much stopping and most likely bullying at that table, as they probably would at the 'Gryffindor' and 'Hufflepuff' tables. Maybe that's why so many of the first years were sat at the 'Slytherin' table that morning.

"Oh. Well I know Malfoy's been made Captain."

"Slimy git." Ron muttered darkly. They seated themselves down at the usual 'Gryffindor' table and helped themselves to cereal and toast. There were several first years joining the 'Gryffindor' table now. Hermione could have sworn three of them were sat at the 'Hufflepuff' table yesterday morning. If they were hoping to avoid Draco and his band of bullies, joining the 'Gryffindor' table probably wasn't the best idea. How had he been made Head Boy again, Hermione thought cynically.

"And er, Ginny of course." Harry nodded at his girlfriend, though still sounded shocked at the revelation. "That's it so far." The morning post arrived in the form of countless, swooping owls and Hermione eagerly untied the Daily Prophet from the owl before her.

"We weren't strictly supposed to know until the first meeting with Madame Hooch but Malfoy was bragging about it yesterday." Harry explained, spooning some cereal into his mouth.

Typical Malfoy, Hermione thought coldly as she opened the paper before her. Always has to boast about one thing or another. As she looked up from her paper, she spotted him by the Hufflepuff table now. No wonder the first years had moved. He, along with his friend Blaise, appeared to be antagonising a third year that she recognised from her many lunches in the library. Hermione frowned.

She almost groaned aloud as she spotted Narcissa Malfoy's stunning but detached, hollow face framed on the inside front page of her paper. Apparently the Malfoy Manor had been searched during the summer to ensure no dark artifacts remained. Lucious Malfoy of course, was in Azkaban.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Ron replied, bringing Hermione's mind back to the Quidditch conversation that apparently, was still not over.

Ginny didn't stay for breakfast with them, opting to eat with Luna and several other friends of hers instead.

"So er... Ginny eh?" Ron began, his voice sounding strange.

"Yeah..." Harry replied.

"We, er, we'll still beat her though, right?" Hermione had to chuckle at that. Ron didn't sound very sure at all.

"Sure." Harry nodded, though he didn't sound very convinced either. Ginny may be small but she was one heck of a Quidditch player.

Their first lesson was Muggle Studies.

"You know what I don't get?" Ron began, before slurping down some of his pumpkin juice. "Why we all have to do Muggle Studies this year, but that there's also a Muggle Studies club!"

"Well Muggle Studies is obvious - we want to enhance wizarding unity regardless of blood status. And as for Muggle Studies club, that's always been the Head student's responsibility. Honestly Ron, have you ever read Hogwarts: A History? It states quite clearly there that-"

"'Mione?" Ron interrupted. "Please shut up."

"Well you asked for it!" Hermione huffed, sitting back with her arms crossed watching her two best friends finish eating.

"Well now I'm not. Besides, I think me and Harry are more than aware of why a Muggle car is safer than a Wizards one. You don't get many of them flying you straight into a killer tree, do you?"

None of them knew quite what to say to that.

"So Harry, when exactly are try outs again?"

**V**

"Oi, Draco!" Draco cursed under his breath. He was going to be late to that blasted Muggle Studies club at this rate. He slowed however, and allowed Blaise to catch up with him.

"What, Blaise?" He replied shortly.

"A little weasel told me Potter's starting try outs soon."

Draco smirked. It wasn't odd to him that Blaise and the Weaselette were on speaking terms. Only last year they had reached civil grounding after he used her own bat bogey hex upon her. The Weaselbee though, was an entirely different matter altogether.

"Oh really, now? And who exactly is he planning to recruit?"

"Dunno. But said Weasel is captain of her own team now too." Blaise's eyes caught Draco's, a hidden message in them.

"Interesting." Draco nodded. With Potter and the Weaselbee's sister on opposite teams, this might be the perfect opportunity for some fun, Draco thought savagely.

"Where are you off to now anyway?" Blaise asked.

"Muggle Studies club." Draco groaned, not looking forward to this in the slightest. Dumbledore had set him up with it on purpose, he knew. Typical Dumbledore. At least it would give him the perfect opportunity to mess with Granger though. True to her wishes, she had kept out his way all day. It had annoyed him in fact. How was he supposed to get to her if she was always off somewhere with her stupid Gryffindor friends?

"That started ten minutes ago didn't it? What are you still doing here?" Blaise asked lazily, accompanying Draco all the way up to his private dorm.

"Dropping off my stuff."

Granger was going to have a fit when he turned up. Draco felt the slightest twinge of excitement at the prospect. He loved nothing more than riling her up, thought admittedly, she could be scary when she wanted to be. Hadn't she said Dumbledore was monitoring the lesson too?

"Where have you been?" Hermione hissed once Draco had lounged somewhat arrogantly into the Muggle Studies classroom where the club was already in full flow. There were about twenty students of all different ages altogether; Albus Dumbledore was perched on the head chair in the front of room, whilst Hermione had been attempting to begin the lesson with an introductary speech on the importance of electricity in muggle life.

"Discussing how to murder the Weaslette with Blaise in the first Quidditch match of the season." Draco replied in his usual lazy drawl. Hermione stared at him momentarily.

"Are you being serious?" Hermione half mocked, half demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course not, you stupid, gullable Gryffindor, I wouldn't be so foolish."

Hermione's eyes flashed, but well aware of the watching eyes, not to mention their head master, she gritted her teeth and continued.

"My apologies for Mr Malfoy's lateness, he's never been one for consideration."

"I think the word you're looking for is punctuality actually." Draco interrupted, resulting in a small ripple of chuckling among the rest of the students. Hermione silently counted to five in her mind. There wasn't time for ten.

"Draco will also apologise for his rudeness later too." Hermione added sternly, fixing her sharp eyes on Draco's face. It wasn't a promise, it was a warning. Draco hadn't failed to realise that either. "Now, as I was saying, electricity is pretty much the muggle substitute for magic."

"I thought love was the muggle substitute of magic." Draco interrupted once more, knowing that Hermione would much rather be doing the club on her own, and knowing full well how easily irritated she got, simply by the sound of his voice.

Hermione literally held her breath this time. So help her, she was going to throttle him soon.

"That may be a muggle saying, Draco, but in terms of what magic and electricity can do for you, electricity is as near to achieving almost the impossible, as you get in the muggle world."

And so it continued. Hermione produced some sort of plog with wires or something sticking out the back. After fiddling around with it, trying to make sense of what exactly it could do, Draco gave up, bored, and leaned back on his chair, once or twice letting it balance on its hind legs, allowing Hermione to continue for the rest of the hour.

"Why the bloody hell would anyone want to learn about something so boring?" Draco drawled as the students began to file out the classroom. They were stood side by side by this time, watching as the class emptied.

"Just because you have about as much creativity and muggle sympathy as a toad doesn't mean the rest of the world does, Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"It doesn't take an awful lot of creativity to figure that a plog is just a useless bit of plastic with some weird spiky stuff poking out the back." Draco retorted in a smug voice, watching Hermione's cheeks rise in colour as she glared at him.

"If you had at least been paying attention, Draco, you would have realised it's called a plug not a 'plog'."

They had forgotten their tinkly-eyed headmaster who had suddenly appeared behind them both.

"Fabulous." He sounded. They both spun around and stared at him. Hermione looking embarrassed and slightly guilty for how she had spoken to Draco in his presence; Draco however, looked blank, as though he couldn't give two hoots either way.

"Miss Granger, remarkable work." Dumbledore congratulated, clapping his palms together twice. "I do find Muggle Studies a truly fascinating subject. You two seem to be getting along splendidly too."

Hermione and Draco's eyes darted towards each other as if they couldn't quite believe it.

"Sir, we-"

"Ugh, not at all-"

"Yes, I rather do enjoy a little banter myself. In fact, when staying with a cousin of a cousin's, I recently watched what muggles call a 'Soap Opera'. Fascinating invention, truly."

With that, he bowed his head gracefully before disappearing out of the room, leaving behind one very disgusted girl, and one very amused boy.

"Ugh! Dumbledore thinks it's flirting!" Hermione thought savagely in her head.

"No way would I flirt with her" Draco sneered silently back.

Aloud, he smirked. "Even Dumbledore can sense you can't resist me." He felt his ego inflate just the slightest when Hermione's cheeks tinged a light, rosey shade. They closed the door behind them and proceeded down the corridor, Hermione eagerly anticipating tea without Draco's infuriating presence hovering around her like an annoying, sadistic wasp.

"Dumbledore also thinks you're worthy of Head boydom but considering your little antics with the third years this morning, I think we both know different." Hermione replied waspishly. "Be warned, Draco, whilst working alongside me you will not be pulling any more little stunts like that again." Hermione warned sternly.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it if I do?" Draco goaded.

"I learnt an awful lot of very powerful magic last year Malfoy. I would be more than willing to experiment on you, so by all means, go ahead and tempt me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Missing anything recently?" He asked innocently. Hermione frowned, her hands shoved into the pockets of her robes to prevent her from lunging forwards and smacking the smirk straight off his cocky face.

Wait a minute, why didn't she just hex him already? She rooted deeper into her pocket before her stomach dropped.

"Where is my wand, Malfoy?" She demanded, suddenly seeing fire. He grinned lazily and withdrew two wands from his own pocket, twirling them between his fingers.

"I thought as much." He replied, tediously calmly, having stolen her own during that ghastly hour spend doing nothing but listen to her harp on and on about plogs or whatever.

"Give it back. Now!" Hermione ordered, stepping forward subconciously.

Hermione was stumped a moment. The more she goaded him, demanding her wand, the more he'd be willing to torture her about it. There was only one thing for it.

"Draco... Please... Give me my wand back." She whispered, stepping forwards so that she was inches apart from him. His usually composed, glazed features seemed to spasm for a fraction of a second in surprise.

"Make me." He whispered in a low, quiet voice. Hermione bit her tongue. Now he's playing dirty, she thought cynically to herself. She stepped forwards once more so that she could actually feel his breath on her face. She resisted the urge to gag as her mind screamed at her for betraying her usual conduct around him.

"Please, Draco..." She reached out an arm and placed her fingertips on his own, gently gripping her wand in his moment of unguarded surprise. She so wants me, he thought triumphantly to himself. And he barely had to chase her! It was almost a let down, he contemplated silently as she ran her fingertips across his own.

As she leaned in further, Draco closed his eyes. Was she seriously going to kiss him? He thought she'd at least put up a bit of a fight before it came to this! His charms were even more powerful than he'd thought, unless she really was just another weak-minded mudblood. He should of known, really.

"You didn't seriously think I'd make it that easy for you, did you?" He heard her breathe triumphantly into his ear.

Stupid, damn Gryffindor, he cursed silently. She'd taken her wand back now and stepped back, a tiny smirk of her own plastered across her face now.

"Umph." She groaned, feeling her back hit the hard wall behind her. His long, pale fingers were gripping her wrists as he held her against the wall.

"Very reckless of you, Granger. Or should I say... How very Slytherin of you." Yes, Draco thought. Stupid Gryffindor's and their ridiculous inclination to follow through will reckless and rash decisions. They were supposed to be brave, but not to the extent of stupiditity - how dare she think she could take the upper hand! Everyone with a brain knows that Draco and Draco alone is in charge of his own games.

Had he seriously just got played by... Granger?

In fact, he began to smirk inwardly now, realising that in actual fact, the chase was still well and truly on.

"You've clearly never gotten to know the female species very well, Malfoy." Hermione retorted as he let go of her wrists, rubbing his hands against his robes. He was smirking though.

"How so?" He goaded, folding his arms across his chest as Hermione glared at him.

"Pure blood or muggle born, Slytherin or Gryffindor, everyone knows men are ruled first and foremost by their hormones."

Draco raised a brow at the logical witch before him. "Are you trying to tell me you had any sort of effect on my hormones?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Hermione snorted, suddenly unable to hide her laughter at such a thought.

"Well, you know what they say about me." He shrugged casually, reminding Hermione of his less than innocent reputation when it comes to girls.

"Are you going to tell me why you had my wand or not?" Hermione ignored his reply.

"Any excuse to annoy you, Granger."

They were walking down the corridor now, nearing the Great Hall.

"Not a very conventional way of playing 'catch' now, Malfoy." Reminding him that she was well aware of his games and reminding him also, that she was probably a step ahead of him at that current moment.

"Well, you're hardly a very conventional sort of witch, are you Granger?" He didn't say it with the usual nasty innuendo about her blood though. Hermione looked at him. His eyes were alight, practically begging for another witty response from her. They had found themselves before the doors to the Hall now.

"You remember that, Malfoy."

**V**

**The point of this chapter was to develop friendships/relationships and inner-plots.**

**Hope no one thinks it's going too fast, I'm NOT planning to have them fall in love for long while yet.**

**IMPORTANT: So... Does anyone here have Twitter? :))**

**If you want more Please review!**


End file.
